Fans may be used for a number of applications. One application may include utilizing a fan to blow a media, such as a liquid or a solid in a desired direction. In one example, a snow making machine blows water into the air, where it freezes in to snow. In another example, water is blown into a dusty environment, where the water traps the dust and removes it from the air. In another example, leaves may be blown into a pile with greater accuracy and greater distance. Improved control of air from such fans is desired. Improved media dispersal fan arrangements are desired.